1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for the manufacturing of electric stack or layer capacitors in which master condensers several times the length of a single capacitor are produced, whereby the metal layers for the capacitor layers are applied at least partially laterally offset against each other onto stretched synthetic films with elastic memory, and are completely covered by sprayed metal and are thereby frontally contacted. Individual capacitors are sawed away from the master capacitor in such a way that through the heating process during sawing, the synthetic films are destretched in the region of the saw edges and the metal layer is thereby ripped open into islands which are insulated from one another. In this fashion the coatings are insulated from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a process is known from German Pat. No. 1,764,541 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,378. There, a capacitor film is wrapped onto a large diameter drum. When the required number of layers for the master capacitor has been reached, covering films and separating layers are wrapped, whereupon a second master capacitor is produced on the first. The finished capacitor which is created in this way is completely covered on its front sides by sprayed-on metal layers and thereby contacted. It is separated into single capacitors in the circumferential direction along the separating layers and in radial direction by saw cuts.